We will meet again
by Latiava Mo
Summary: Warning : OOC


IchiJyushi

Title: Goodbye, we'll meet again.

Warning : OOC, dự đoán về 1 người chết, đã đọc cảnh báo xin đừng buông lời đắng cay

P/s: Không biết có yếu tố tình cảm gì khác ngoài gia đình không nữa, tôi chỉ muốn nói tình cảm Jyushimatsu dành cho Ichimatsu rất đặc biệt hơn những người khác, chỉ nhỉnh hơn tình cảm gia đình nhưng lại không đủ phát hiện ra. Ngoài ra Ichimatsu cũng thể hiện sự đáp lại theo một khía nào đó.

Tôi cũng không biết nói sao nữa haha, dù tôi là người viết nó.

Tag : Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu , OP

" Này Jyushi em"

Ichimatsu, cậu đứng trên nền tuyết trắng, những bông tuyết rơi nhẹ nhàng rồi tan mịn trên khuôn mặt gầy gò xanh xao, những bước chân cậu bước mãi bước mãi trên nền tuyết trắng, dù cho tuyết cứ tấp vào mắt, dù những đợt gió lạnh làm rét người, cậu tự hỏi từ đâu và như thế nào mà cậu có thể lại chịu nỗi những cơn run rẩy bẩy vì lạnh sun lại như thế.

Mắt cậu mở to khi thấy em trai cậu, Jyushimatsu này chỉ mặc độc cái áo cộc tay trắng, cậu tự trách em cậu, thằng này chắc lại vứt áo mình đâu mất rồi. Bước chân cậu nhanh hơn tiến tới em ấy, vì Jyushimatsu là đứa mà cậu thân nhất mà, là đứa em mà cậu quan tâm nhất đấy.

" Này, Jyushi em"

" A, anh Ichimatsu"

Jyushimatsu quay lại nhìn Ichi, mặt em vẫn tươi cười như bao ngày, nhưng sao nhìn xanh xao trắng bệch thế kia.

Ichimatsu xót cho em mình, Jyushimatsu em ấy bao giờ đã chịu được cái lạnh đâu, cậu nắm lấy bàn tay em mình, nó lạnh buốt đến run người nhưng cậu không quan tâm.

" Về thôi Jyushi, em lạnh lắm rồi"

" Anh Ichimatsu"

Jyushimatsu mở to mắt nhìn anh trai mình, bàn tay cậu anh đang nắm được cậu nắm lại tay anh. Cậu giữ anh lại thêm một chút.

" Anh tìm thấy em rồi"

" Cái gì chứ Jyushimatsu"

Ichimatsu dừng lại, cậu dò hỏi đứa em của cậu. Dường như tuyết rơi ngày càng mạnh hơn trước khiến tầm nhìn của cậu giảm đi. Hình bóng của em trắng dần trong tuyết.

" Thật giống quang cảnh đó đúng không anh Ichimatsu?"

Jyushi em hỏi, nụ cười trên môi em tắt lịm, nhưng bàn tay em vẫn nắm chặt bàn tay cậu.

" Em"

Ichimastu, cậu sợ hãi, cậu biết Jyushi đang đề cập tới chuyện gì. Tại sao vậy, cả em ấy cũng không chấp nhận cậu sao.

"Anh Ichimastu, anh tới đây bằng cách nào"

Jyushimatsu nắm chặt tay anh trai mình hơn, cậu thừa biết anh sẽ đau khổ, nhưng không đời nào nghĩ được rằng anh lại tuyệt vọng đến mức này. Một tay cậu nắm chặt tay anh, tay còn lại chạm mặt anh, mắt hai người đối nhau, một đau xót, một né tránh.

"Em biết là anh tới để gặp em mà Jyushimatsu"

Ichimatsu nắm chặt tay Jyushimatsu hơn, tựa như cậu sẽ không bao giờ buông tay em ấy ra.

" Này Ichimatsu có phải đang muốn hỏi em đây là gì và chúng ta đang ở đâu không"

Jyushimatsu cầm tay Ichimatsu đặt lên bức tường băng ngay trước mặt hai người.

" Là cái gì cơ, phía trước tay anh làm gì có cái gì "

Ichimatsu bối rối về hành động của em trai cậu.

" Thật hên là anh Ichimatsu không thấy nó, và bây giờ anh thấy nơi chúng ta đứng có quen không"

Jyushimatsu cười thành tiếng, giang hai tay chủ ý muốn Ichimatsu nhìn xung quanh hai người.

Lúc đó tuyết rơi ít hơn hẳn, gió ngừng gào rít, tầm nhìn của Ichimatsu được cản thiện, trước mặt anh là Jyushimatsu với nụ cười rất quen thuộc, xung quanh như trắng hẳn ra nhờ tâm điểm là em ấy, khung cảnh tuyết bốn phía đầy quen thuộc lộ ra.

Ichimatsu đứng hình

Ichimatsu hoảng hốt khi khung cảnh thay đổi đột ngột, vẫn là ở nơi này, vẫn có tuyết, vẫn có gió tạt vào mặt, Jyushimatsu đang chạy lại chỗ anh rất nhanh, Ichimatsu thấy việc này rất quen thuộc, nơi anh đứng gần 1 cái cây rất to, Jyushimatsu vừa chạy vừa hét tên Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu gào khóc, cậu chộp lấy được người Ichimatsu ngay khúc đó.

Trong mắt Ichimatsu bây giờ chỉ còn sự kinh hãi tột độ, tay anh không cử động được, chân càng không, mắt anh vì gió mà loè đi, tai ù ù chỉ nghe được tiếng thét vang vọng của em anh. Trong mắt Ichimatsu chỉ còn bóng trắng của con quái vật ngay sau lưng Jyushimatsu.

Con quái vật đó là tuyết lở.

Jyushimatsu chộp lấy người Ichimatsu bằng chiếc áo khoác bông của cậu, giờ trên người cậu chỉ còn chiếc áo thun trắng cộc tay, cậu sợ lạnh, nhưng sau cùng cậu đã nhường nó cho Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu nhanh tay đẩy thân thể run bật của Ichimatsu vào thân cây to gần đó, cậu cột nắm tay anh mình vào cành cây to nhất bằng khăn quàng cổ. Từng cơn lỡ tuyết cứ thế nối đuôi chạy đua theo thời gian của anh và cậu.

Ichimatsu tay còn lại nắm chặt lấy tay Jyushimatsu không buông, anh vẫn còn kinh hãi, tiếng gào khóc của anh hoà lẫn vào tiếng gió rít, tiếng ầm ầm của cơn lỡ tuyết sau lưng. Má anh cảm thấy nóng ran, anh ghét Jyushimatsu, sao em ấy vào thời điểm này lại cứ thế cười trấn an anh đây, những giọt nước mắt của Jyushimatsu đổ lên má anh, cậu thì thầm gì đó, cậu dứt tay ra khỏi tay anh và cứ thế bị dòng tuyết lỡ cuốn đi.

Trận tuyết lỡ năm ấy trở thành đề tài nóng trong ngành du lịch.

Trận tuyết lỡ năm ấy khiến cho gia đình 8 người chỉ còn lại 7.

Trận tuyết lỡ năm ấy đã cuốn đi con trai thứ 5 của gia đình.

Người con thứ 4 được đội cứu hộ tìm ra trong tuyết nhờ vào cái cây, được đào ra với thân thể lạnh cứng tím ngắc, trên người trừ quần áo bông thì còn 1 lớp áo khoác bông cột lại, 1 tay được cột chặt cố định với cành cây to nên không bị tuyết cuốn đi. May mắn sống sót.

Sau cùng Ichimatsu anh lại may mắn sống sót, khi anh tỉnh dậy, những anh em khác cứ thế ôm anh khóc rất lâu, em út Todomatsu khóc rất thương tâm, thằng bé cứ thế đã mất đi người anh trai. Hai người cả kiềm nén tiếng khóc của mình, họ dỗ dành cậu ba và em út, và kể lại việc tìm ra Ichimatsu như thế nào. Người anh thứ ba Choromatsu nói trong giọng nghẹn ngào rằng Jyushimatsu vẫn chưa được tìm thấy, nhưng khả năng sống rất thấp vì đã hơn 1 tuần mà vẫn chưa có tin tức gì cả, Choromatsu nói đến đó thì dừng lại. Ichimatsu hiểu cho anh em mình, cả bọn đều là sinh sáu, chỉ cách nhau có mấy phút mấy giây, sinh hoạt với nhau từ bé đến lớn, việc mất một người không khác gì là 1 người bình thường mất đi lá phổi vậy.

Ichimatsu không còn thiết khóc nữa, anh cứ thế trầm lặng nhìn mọi người xung quanh hành động như một thước phim quay cuộn. Một thước phim quen thuộc đã chiếu qua 1 lần trong trí nhớ anh.

Ichimatsu hoảng hốt vì đột ngột bị chuyển cảnh, lại là nơi tuyết trắng quen thuộc, gió tạp vào mắt khiến hai mắt anh thức ứng không kịp mà nhắm lại. Hai chân anh cứ thế khụy xuống nền tuyết lạnh lẽo. Có bàn tay lạnh lẽo từ từ nâng anh lên.

" Anh Ichimatsu, anh ..."

Jyushimatsu chưa kịp nói hết đã bị Ichimatsu giựt mạnh tay ra.

" Chẳng phải anh đến đây để gặp Jyushimatsu sao, tại sao lại cho anh nhớ lại nó, Jyushimatsu đáng lẽ không phải là người bị tuyết cuốn đi mới đúng, là Ichimatsu đây mới đáng bị tuyết cuốn đi, thà rằng lúc đó em bỏ anh tại đấy và trốn đi... "

Ichimatsu rút khỏi bàn tay lạnh của Jyushimatsu, mọi đau khổ trong lòng được gào hết ra từ cổ họng đau buốt chợt dừng lại khi hai tay Jyushimatsu ôm lấy hai bên má Ichimatsu.

" Em nghĩ rằng nếu lúc ấy không cứu được Ichimatsu, em thà chết chung với Ichimatsu thì hơn, em đã quyết định đúng đắn, sau phút cuối em đã không hối hận, em cười vì đã quyết định đúng, em khóc vì em vẫn muốn sống tiếp để có thể bên cạnh gia đình và ở bên Ichimatsu, em nắm tay anh khúc cuối cùng chỉ để muốn lưu giữ thêm chút ấm áp vô vọng, và sau tất cả Ichimatsu vẫn còn sống, anh đã được cứu kịp thời, em biết ơn vì điều đó, em buồn vì không nói tạm biệt với những người còn lại, Osomastu và Karamatsu chắc rất buồn nhưng vẫn nhịn trong lòng, Choromatsu là người nghiêm khắc nhưng lại rất dễ rơi nước mắt, em muốn dỗ dành em út của chúng ta, Todomastu chắc bây giờ đã chấp nhận việc đó rồi. "

Jyushimatsu nói rất nhẹ nhàng, cậu xoa xoa cơ mặt của Ichimatsu với đôi tay lạnh.

Jyushimatsu cười nhẹ nhàng, mắt cậu trìu mến nhìn Ichimatsu.

" Em nghĩ Ichimatsu sau việc này sẽ suy nghĩ lại, không vì nó mà dậm chân tại chỗ và suy sụp, anh sẽ cứ thế bước tiếp và không còn ám ảnh việc này nữa chứ ? "

Ichimatsu khóc, anh khóc vì lý do gì đó, anh khóc vì câu nói của Jyushimatsu, anh khóc vì Jyushimatsu.

" Em sẽ sớm gặp lại Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu sẽ nhanh gặp Ichimatsu ... "

Hình bóng Jyushimatsu dần tan ra theo tuyết, gió càng ngày càng đặc, khiến tầm nhìn Ichimatsu hẹp lại.

" Chết tiệt Jyushimatsu, anh không thấy em, Jyushimatsuuu "

Ichimatsu gào lên trong màn tuyết, gió khiến âm thanh đức quãng, tuyết bị gió cuốn theo cứ thế tạt thẳng vào mắt miệng Ichimatsu nhưng anh mặc kệ.

" Jyushimatsu ... Ichimatsu, sẽ nhanh thôi"

Âm vang còn sót lại, cứ thế tan biến theo gió và tuyết, không còn bóng dáng của cậu thanh niên mang áo trắng cộc tay đứng dưới nền tuyết trắng nữa, chỉ còn lại những cảm xúc hỗn tạp và lời hứa hẹn mắc kẹt lại.

Ichimatsu chính thức tỉnh, anh ngồi bật dậy và sau đó được chào đón với những cú ôm chặt và tiếng khóc của mọi người.

" Thằng Ichimatsu chết tiệt, mày đúng là ngu hết thuốc chữa "

Tiếng anh cả Osomatsu dội thẳng vào đầu anh, sau đó bị mẹ anh chặn lại.

" Sau tất cả mọi chuyện về 2 năm trước, Ichimatsu, sao em không chịu chấp nhận việc đó hả "

Choromatsu mắt đỏ ngần thuyết giáo.

" Phải cảm ơn anh mày đấy my brother, anh mày đã bôn ba lên nơi trước kia và ..."

Karamatsu đang nói giữa chừng bị Todomastu chặn họng lại.

" Và thấy anh đang nằm lạnh 1 cục trên đó chỉ với 2 lớp áo và cầm theo áo bông của anh Jyushimatsu, sau tất cả anh lại lên đó nộp mạng ư "

Todomatsu khựng lại một chút rồi tức giận phóng ra.

" Xin lỗi mọi người "

Ichimatsu lí nhí sau tất cả.

" Tốt, chú mày nên cần một lời chứng minh ngay bây giờ "

Osomastu đã nguôi giận nhìn Ichimatsu.

" Từ giờ em sẽ cố gắng sống phần em, và thay cả phần Jyushimatsu nữa "

Ichimatsu tay nắm chặt cái áo bông, miệng cười nói.

Jyushimatsu đã nói sẽ quay về

Ichimatsu sẽ đợi dù chỉ 1 tin tức nhỏ

Jyushimatsu muốn Ichimatsu bước tiếp

Ichimatsu sẽ bước thay phần Jyushimatsu

Jyushimatsu rất biết ơn vì Ichimatsu còn sống

Ichimatsu rất biết ơn Jyushimatsu vì mọi thứ

Jyushimatsu đã nói 1 điều gì đó trước khi tan biến

Ichimatsu sẽ không bao giờ biết được nó là gì

Hai năm sau, khi lũ sinh sáu cập bến 25 tuổi.

" Chết tiệt Jyushimatsu, anh sẽ gặp em sớm thôi"

Cậu trai xỏ giầy, trên tay cầm theo chiếc áo khoác bông của người năm ấy.

Báo đưa tin, tìm thấy thi thể đông lạnh nguyên vẹn của người con trai ấy năm xưa.

END_

Kí tên : Mo 1:27 phút

Ngày : 9/3/20


End file.
